The present invention relates to methods and systems for converting the image content of a continuously transported succession of originals, e.g., frames of a photographic film, into television signal picture information.
A system of this general type is already known in which a photographic film is continuously transported past a scanning tube. The vertical deflection of the scanning tube is automatically controlled in dependence upon film transport. When this known system is used to form a television signal of the interlaced-field type, it is necessary that each frame of the film be scanned twice in succession, for example to form standard European T.V. signals having 25 T.V. frames (field pairs) per second. However, because the film is being transported during the course of the scanning operation, the two rasters which respectively correspond to the two fields of a T.V. frame must be formed upon two different parts of the scanning tube. This leads to serious registration problems. These registration problems can be overcome only at considerable expense.